The Past Doesn't sleep
by AlexyRae
Summary: All human. Max was not only Jeb's daughter but his personal assassin when needed. But when a perfectly executed mission turns into a nightmare can her return to normality really make it all go away? And can Fang help or only make it worse? RnR please!
1. Prologue

**Hey person reading this, this is my first fan fic ever and if you like it awesome if you don't sad face, anyways this is just the prologue so review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride that would be James Patterson...sigh **

Prologue:

_Breathe. _

_Breathe. _

_Ready?_

_No?_

_Ah frick let's get this over with._

_It was always the same for every "job" I had to do. I pretty much hyperventilated until I mentally slapped myself and went in to get the job done. This job was simple: get over sized drug emblezzer to like me-check, buy slutty outfit-check (sadly), and kill him-uhh...almost check. My black skirt kept ridding up my leg, I tugged the tight skirt lower down to cover at least half of my thigh, but sighed knowing that to get this guy I had to show some skin. Staring at myself in the mirror I almost gagged. How much more could I possibly show? Most of my hair was in a messy bun while some strands of hair had claimed freedom framing the sides of my face, the skirt was yet again riding up my leg, my midriff was nothing but purely visible thanks to my white cut off shirt that seemed to have decided to start to disintegrate once it reached a few inches from my chest. My phone suddenly rang putting an end to a giant rant that was about to begin pertaining to m slutty appearance._

_ "Hello?" I said. _

_ "Is the job done or what?" a bored voice asked me. I groaned knowing that it would be Sniper before I even picked up. Sniper wasn't his real name, I didn't know his real name, in fact I didn't know anyone who I worked with real name._

_ "What part of meeting him at ten-thirty did you not understand?" I asked adding as much annoyance to my voice as I could._

_ "Listen if it were up to me I wouldn't be calling you", he said "I don't give a damn wether it's done or not, but he told me to call." He. Sniper meant the boss-man, the head hancho, the man they all fear but the one I call daddy. Jeb._

_ "Tell him when it's done I'll call." I hung up not even waiting for a response. I glanced at my watch nine-twenty. I grabbed my pistol and put it on the rim of the backside of my skirt, I had it pretty much police style, and grabbed my leather jacket as I walked out the door._

_One hour later filled with hot wiring a red farrari and speeding down a surprisingly deserted highway I was standing outside Benedicto Esperatado's home office door. _

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Sigh._

_Let's do this._

_I knocked three times on the door rhythmically._

"_Come in, please, do come in" Benedicto's horrible english was worse through the door. I opened the door and looked at him with a seductive smile._

"_Hey" I said._

"_Your early" he said eyeing me up an down. "Not that I really mind." I imitated the best school girl giggle that I could possibly muster. Suddenly the phone rang and with his eyes still on me as I walked as seductively around the room, looking at everything as if this room, which I knew with my eyes closed, was actually interesting, Bendicto picked up the phone._

"_Hello...what?...Do I need to go down their myself and take care of this?...Listen, get rid of this little problem or I'll get rid of you! Get it? Got it? Good." He hung up the phone as rubbed his temples. "Time to get this over with", I thought to myself as I walked over to him._

_ "What's wrong?" I said sitting on his desk with legs crossed._

_ "Nothing I'm sure spending some...uh alone time with you can make better." He raised his overly trimmed eyebrows up and down. "Idiot" I thought to myself "Alone time, dude, we already are alone." _

_ "How about a massage first?"I said diverting the whole "alone time" he seemed to be so into._

_ "Well I had something else in mind" Before he could get up I began to massage his shoulders. He seemed to relax after a few minutes had passed._

_ "Sooooo, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered in his ear._

_ "Hmmm, it's not really important"_

_ "How about if I guess" I said still whispering, "Did your illegal drugs and big guns not get to where they needed to get? Jeb had a feeling his boys were better at stealing things that weren't theirs, he told me to tell you he hates being double crossed." I couldn't see his face but if I could I pictured his eyes pretty much popping out of his sockets._

_ "How did you-"he only started but couldn't finish because I had already logged a bullet into his head. He slumped forward and his head banged on the table. i fished out my cell phone and called my third speed dial contact: Sniper._

_ "Humor me Ride" Snipers bored voice said "What did you do wrong?"_

_ "Nothing clearly, Jeb needed the best of the best to get this job done, " I said while I went around wiping my fingerprints off the doorknob and anything else I touched around the room. "The job is done."_

_ "I would say I'm impressed but that would be a compliment which I never give" Sniper said. "Are you sure there were no witnesses and no trace you were ever there?"_

_ "It's not my first job, I'm leaving now."_

_ "What about the PDA boss wants?" I looked around the room and noticed a small handheld charging by his desk. I snatched both the handheld and the charger and opened the door to the balcony._

_ "Got it, I'm leaving no-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because the office door was being opened._

_ "Problem?"Sniper said._

_ "Not at all" I hung up and went out on the balcony shutting the door quietly. _

_ "Dad?" a little girl's voice filled the room. I stopped dead in my tracks turned around hiding in the shadows to get a better view of the office._

_ "This is impossible" I thought, "Bendicto doesn't have a daughter. Jeb never sai-" Again the little girl interrupted me, but this time in thought, without even knowing. She had to be about ten or eleven, dressed in a riding outfit._

_ "Daddy, are you asleep?" she asked walking up to her father. "Thanks for letting me ride your horses today I had a lot of fun. I..well...I know I only met you two days ago but...I love you." She finally reached the desk and tapped her father on the shoulder._

_ "Dad?...Daddy?" she patted and shook him until she lifted his head and saw the blood. All I could hear were her screams._

I sat up on my bed, sweat had become to form on my forehead. I was in my room, it was a dream, the dream again. I dropped my head to my bed again and placed a pillow on my head.

Shit.

**That's my prologue..um im not really sure where I am headed with this but it will get better i promise. I do take any ideas from anyone so please review.**


	2. Done with this

**Hey people who are still reading. Here is chapter one to get the story going I hope you guys are not bored yet and at least want to know what is sort of happening. Anyways here is chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I must say this again I don't own Maximum Ride yada yada yada James Patterson owns he's raking in the cash for his idea so you get**

chapter. one

"_Ride where are you? Dammit the boss is happy the job went well but its been a week. He wants your ass in his office, so instead of deciding on which day would be good for you to grace us with your presence get in that piece of shit you call a car and get here. Jeb has been on my ass looking for you and last time i checked I didn't sign up to be a god damn babysitter. You-" _I deleted Sniper's message and sighed dropping my phone on my bed. I closed my eyes, god I can't believe I was still tired I mean I've been doing nothing but sleeping for the week I decided to disappear from the world and hide in my apartment. But my apartment was quiet just how I liked it, I needed this silence, I rolled over but only to jerked up when I heard my front door creak open.

"That's not freaking possible," I thought quietly getting one of my extra guns that was taped under my bed side table. "Someone would need my password to open that door." Instead of using my bedroom door I crept through a hidden door that led to my kitchen. Pressed against my kitchen counter I saw someone on my couch, the one facing Malibu beach. I crept up behind the person and placed the gun on the center of there head.

"Who ar-" I started angry as hell.

"What Ride? Are you going to shoot me?" That voice, I sighed putting my gun down and walking back to my kitchen to make some coffee. It was Plague, well her real name was Josephine Darla Parker but she hated it and thought Plague would suit her better. Eh, could you really blame her?

"How did you get in?" i asked her. "You would need my pass-"

"I hacked into your security system and opened you door" she said sounding bored. "You really should upgrade that by the way any amateur who learned how to hack through crappy internet instructions could have done it." Plague was a hacker, she learned from her grandpa who was like the king in the hacking world.

"So what are you doing in my house?"

"You asked me to find out information on Benedicto Esperatadoand to call you when I did" she said taking a seat on kitchen chair, her bag never leaving her side. "Well I had the information in like two days and called you but someone chose a fine time to ignore her phone." She swiveled in the chair after placing a thick manilla folder overflowing with papers in front of me. I skimmed the tabs until I found the one I was looking for title "family". Usually when I ask Plague to do a job for me like this I never read the information in front of her, but I didn't care this time. Shit, I'm losing it. Skimming the written report I went to the condensed version at the end.

Family

Father: Gonzalo Espertado

Mother: Rosario del Carmen Espertado

Siblings: Gonzalo Espertado, Jr. (older brother, deceased June 2007)

Anna Maria Espertado (younger sister, dissapeared September 2009)

Wife: none but has had many women

Children: Eva Santiago- her mother was one of his maids who after finding out

she was pregnant left only for the child to appear not but a

month ago.

"Shit" I said out loud. The file went on and on about Benedicto's family, there was information on his aunts and uncles, how his sister disappearance, a list of women he had been with; but I saw what I needed to see.

"What?" Plague said glancing at what I was looking at. "You asked for info on him and I brought it to you."

"It's not that...it's just...forget it the file is perfect as always" I said closing the file and shutting off the boiling coffee pot. Silence surrounded us but it was comfortable silence, silence that sadly Plague ended.

"So how did your last job go?" she asked.

"Fine." I lied and as an amazing of a liar I could be I knew this time my voice gave my lie away.

"Yea, I can tell that from your voice." she said getting up and heading for the door. "But hey you need privacy I get you, I hate people snooping in my business to, I just like snooping in people's business for a good price." I followed her to shut the door.

"Okay two things one that last thing you said was very contradicting and two I'll tell you about what happened later...way later."

"Eh, take your time on the whole later thing, I'll see you around and if you need any info on anyone else you know how to reach me." She walked out the door and I inserted the password to lock the door. I sunk into my couch, I shouldn't feel like this, this...what am I feeling?

"Guilt" said a voice in my head.

"What?"

"What your feeling", said the voice like it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's called guilt."

"That ridiculous," I said. "I've been getting rid of people for Jeb for like ages, I've never felt anything after a job was done."

"Eva got to you," the voice said. "You know you and her have a lot in common."

" I didn't know Jeb was a hispanic embezzler and my mom was a maid who ran away when she found out she was pregnant with me." I said drenching my words in sarcasm.

"Both of you know what it feels like to loose a father." it continued ignoring my sarcasm.

"I didn't know Jeb was dead", I said, "Shame. My invite must have gotten lost in the mail." The voice in my head seemed to not appreciate good sarcasm because it was completely ignoring mine.

"Jeb stopped being your father when you started to work for him, he's your boss now. Think about it." I didn't say anything waiting for the voice to continue, but I guess it was done talking because all I heard were my own thoughts.

"What am I going to do?" I thought. I closed my eyes but all I could see was Eva's tears, all I could hear were her screams.

"That's it, I'm done with this," I said aloud going to my room and picking up my phone and dialing Plague's three rings she finally answered, I could hear the subway train in the background.

"Aww miss me already", she teased, practically screaming into the phone.

"I need you to do me favor" I said.

"What?..I can't hear you", she said, the screeching of the train making her yell even louder.

"A favor, I need a favor."

"Oh, who do you need me to look up?" she asked, I could hear the pure curiosity in her voice.

"That's not the favor." I said.

**Oh no, what ever can the favor be. Well, I know what it is but I have to form it into a chapter. I'll update as soon as a can I have school tomorrow which probably means a lot of homework. Like it? Don't like it? I need feedback people.**

**RnR? **


	3. Double Crossed

**Hi...okay first of all I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had a lot of homework and studying for chemistry (which I am sadly not the best at). But on a lighter note I got reviews and a lot of people put this story as their favorite which I am going to be honest...I LOVE IT! So thank you to everyone and I'm happy you guys like the story. This is a longer chapter just so I can get the real story started so without having to say anything else here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters...though I really wish I did...**

MPOV:

I changed from baggy sweats and a tank top to ripped jeans, a t-shirt, black knee-high boots, my leather jacket and walked out the door. My car was parked out front.

"Hmph, it is not a piece of shit", I murmured, using Sniper's exact words. I turned the key to turn on the ignition only for my car to stay the same.

"Dammit", I said slamming the wheel. "Come on, come one...please" Suddenly my car revved to life and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, I didn't want Sniper to be right either." I pulled out my driveway and drove to my first stop: Jeb's.

I parked infront of an old warehouse nestled at the end of a shipping port, it looked like a regular port and for the fact that I was getting out probably looked weird to people passing by. Walking to the door I took the safety off my gun and put it back on the rim of my jeans cop-style, I also made sure my butterfly knife was in my boot. What? I may be going to where my father is, but the voice was right, Jeb stopped begin my father when I agreed to work for him.

I walked up and knocked three times, paused knocked two times, paused again, and knocked once.

"Password?" a voice from inside asked.

"Sniper, just open the door," I said already irritated.

"That would be the wrong password", he said, continuing his charade. "access denied." I kicked the door as hard as I could knowing it would be heard from the inside and echo loud enough for someone else to come and open the door.

"Alright, alright" Sniper said. "Jesus Ride there is no need to get your panties in a bunch" I heard like a million bolts unlock and in seconds there was Sniper infront of me. I decided to greet him with my death glare only to watch him flinch.

"See, was that so hard?" I said patting him on the head as I walked past him.

"So, you finally decide to grace us with your presence, huh?" he asked. "May I ask the special occasion?"

"Jeb" I replied flatly walking to the stairs that led to the basement. (**I don't know if there are basements in warehouses, but for the sake of the story there are**) Sniper ran in front of me his hands on my shoulders pushing me back.

"You can't see him now" he said. I looked at him, straight into his green eyes ans smirked.

"So, correct if I'm wrong, you attack my voicemail with messages telling me that Jeb wants to congratulate me and when I come I can't see him?"

"He's in a meeting."

"Ah, a meeting..hm..even better." I knew a meeting meant that Jeb was with new clients who were going to use his "services". In other words no one, not even me, could disturb him.

"Ride, don't" Sniper warned. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"You'll regret it," he yelled down the stairs behind me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Trust me", I said. "I won't"

_Page break :)_

Downstairs was a whole different world compared to upstairs..and no I'm not just talking about the fish smell. On the floor were expensive carpets covering the nicely polished mahogany wood. Red furnished chairs were arranged tastefully next to hand carved tables. The lighting was dim, but not dim enough for me to fall on my butt, and I'm pretty sure classical music was playing somewhere in the background.

I walked down the long room and turned the knob on the door leading to Jeb's office without even knocking. Inside was Jeb and two guys that looked like they belonged in movies about the mafia. Their heads snapped up in sync and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Maxine" Jeb said "What a surprise and relief, we were just talking about you and how after that amazing job you vanished." The two men faced me and checked me out with no shame. Okay ew, one was like 50 and the other was like what 100?

"Maxine? Maxine?" Jeb screamed. I took my eyes off the mafia guys.

"Jeb" I said. He smiled but in his eyes were pure anger, well that's what I get for not calling him daddy in front of his clients.

"As you can see I'm in the middle of important business" he said folding his hands on the table. "Now go and run along we can discuss-"

"I quit" I said flatly.

"Very funny Maxine, now run al-"

"I quit Jeb" I said interrupting him again. The room was dead silent, the two men looked from Jeb to me as if this were some sort of Western showdown.

"Maxine think about this many come to work for me but none ever get the chance to quit alive." he said. The men looked at Jeb a little scared, yea that was a direct threat to me and even though Jeb had a smile I could see he totally wanted to hit me.

"I mean uh are you sure about this Maxine?" Jeb said sounding nicer to impress the clients.

"100% percent daddy" I said smiling sweetly playing along.

"Well at least let me give you a hug" he said before calmly turning to the men. "This is a huge loss" I stared at Jeb in disbelief before making my face empaaive. But really a hug? I was expecting a swarm of his finest men come to drag me off and torture me until I changed my mind or kill me there and then. Does no one remember the threat?

Jeb got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ah Maxine, you will be missed." he said loud enough for everyone to hear. I patted his back as my form of a hug.

"But remember" he whispered in my ear. "I hate being double crossed. You leaving is double crossing me Maxine. No one walks out on me, not even my own daughter."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Okay that's that chapter. Okay I promise that the story will now pick up and that Max will meet Fang and the rest of the flock soon. I WILL TRY and update as soon as possible I promise. If anybody out there has ideas or suggestions on how they want Max and Fang to meet suggestions and ideas are welcome. Review people.**

** Review=Faster updates**


	4. New start or just regret

**Hey people who are still reading m story. Yea its been a while since I updated but school has been a bitch for me and I've been going through some um...personal problems. *cough cough * Anywhos im not sure whether or not to continue this story so I will let you my dedicated readers decide review or PM me telling me whether or not I should continue. K? K. So enough about me on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no own Maximum ride :(**

Max POV

"You want me to what?"Plague asked me for the fifth time.

"I need you to make-ah shit!" My phone had just fallen as I swerved some idiot who had decided to stop in the middle of the road.

"Hello? Hello? Yo, is this a joke or what?" Plague said irritated.

"It's not a joke just please do it! Please." I was getting to read to beg, just not yet.

"Fine when its done I'll just send it to your house", Plague said finally giving in.

"No!" I pretty much screamed into my phone. "Don't send it to my house call me when its done and I'll tell you where to meet me so we can make the exchange."

"Exchange?Whoa dude you sound like I'm giving you drugs" I could hear the humor in her voice.

"Just have it done as soon as possible...please", I said sighing.

"Ay ay captaino" she said hanging up. I turned the corner, parked my car and walked into my house with a determined look on my face.

"Now just to pack everything" I said to myself. Yes, I was leaving. No, I'm not running from Jeb, though his words still rang through my head, I just had to leave and get a fresh start somewhere. I grabbed two duffle bags from my closet and made my way to my room I dumped in everything I could as fast as I could, the sooner I got away from all of this the better.

After I finished I walked back to my car and took a last look of my house, I had taken pretty much everything except dishes and furniture. I hopped into my black firebird, not my "piece of shit car" and drove off to the highway. My next stop was the one place I never thought I would be going back to, the one place I thought I would be stuck to the rest of my life, my hometown, New Jersey. To be honest I didn't know why I had picked New Jersey maybe I just felt I had to get home. Oh well Jersey here I come.

-** (I was going to end it here but I'll give you guys a little more. Max is just going to get to New Jersey instead of you guys having to here about her trip. K? K. )-**

Getting off the highway and entering the same town in New Jersey I realized it hadn't changed much. Had I really wanted it to change though? I drove past the familiar route and saw houses with lights on and empty streets.

"It can't be that late" I thought glancing down at my watch. "Huh just 10:00 pm, not that late." I focused my eyes on the road once more and stepped on the breaks. My body jerked forward with the car as it screeched to a stop.

"What the hell?" came a velvety voice. I realized that the velvety voice was from the random dude that had just walked in-front of my car. From the headlights I could see it was a tall guy, about 5'8 wearing all black. As angry as I was I wanted him to say something else.

"You can't speak or what?" the random guy said again. Well wish granted I guess. You known what screw his velvety voice he's the one that shouldn't be walking in front of my damn car.

"Screw you buddy how about you watch where your walking" I yelled out the window.

"Had to be a chick driver" he said walking away.

"Why don't you come say that to my face so I can kick your ass from here to next week!" He didn't say anything as he rounded the corner all I could hear was his mocking laughter. I groaned from anger as I reached my destination and parked my car in the driveway. I stepped out and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, the second I did regret filled me and I was going to run back to the car when the door opened. There stood a women in her thirties, her black her cut short above her shoulders she was pretty thin but had gained a few pounds, her smile was as warm as ever but her brown eyes held suspicion. Eh, it's 10 at night if someone touched my doorbell I'd be suspicious to.

"Yes?" she said. I just stared at her, I couldn't say anything. Coming here was a mistake I could already feel my problems catching up to me and I'd brought them here to the one place I vowed I would never come back to. But I had to say something like "sorry wrong house" or "I'm here to sell you subscriptions to magazines" so I could turn around and leave but all that came out was the last thing I wanted to say.

"Hi Mom."

**Alright that it for this chapter. Who do you think the mystery guy is? What does Max want Plague to do for her? You don't have to answer just food for thought. Anyways like I said before this story continues only if you guys tell me to continue it. So tell me to continue it because its good or tell me to stop writing it because it sucks. Give my feedback por favor, that please in spanish. Review or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay before everyone decides to start hating me I have a really good reason as to why I haven't updated in like two moths...I've had writers block. What can I say it happens to everyone one time or another but even though I still have it I've decided to at least leave you guys with something. I want to say a huge thanks you to everyone who has put my story in their favorites, or has added me to their favorite authors list, or has put an alert on my story I love you guys and want you guys to please continue reviewing. Oh yea and shouts outs to two authors whose stories you should check out: first to Swahili the author of Isa and Lone Wolfe2 the author of Maximum Ride: Rise to Stardom. Yea throughout the story I'll continue to give out random shout-outs or thanks. So before I continue rambling some more here is the next chapter. **

Max POV:

"Hi Mom." There she stood, my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, I was actually happy to see her and thought she would be happy to see me but all I saw in her eyes were confusion, more suspicion, and what I could only place as sadness.

"Wow..okay..coming here was a mistake" I said rubbing my neck, "I'll just leave..I'm..I'm sorry I bothered you so late." I just stood there rubbing my neck though looking anywhere but at her, I was actually about to walk back to my car and find a crappy hotel when I heard a sniffling sound. Glancing back at my mother I saw tears streaming down her face and before I could even say anything she attacked me into a hug.

"Max...my Maximum" she said burying her head in my hair. **(Here real name is Maximum, but when she went to work for Jeb he changed it to Maxine) **I just stood there unaware of what to do except to pat her back as a form of my hug. I know what your thinking, that I'm inconsiderate to my crying mother but I had never really been hugged by anyone, I didn't really know how to react. After a few more minutes of what I consider out first mother-daughter moment, my mom released me and wiped the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen you in...wow...five years" she looked at me and gave me a sincere smile. "I stood there looking at you because..well..how am I to react Maximum?" I stood there just staring at her unsure if that meant is she wanted me to stay with her or leave.

"Well, come in honey we have so much to catch up on" my mom said taking my hand and leading me into the warmth of her home. It was just like I remembered it, or what I remembered from it, the walls were white and around the fireplace where plushy striped couches with a few tables here and there with pictures and knick-knacks to adorn the living room. I followed her into the kitchen where the smell of something heavenly attacked me and made my stomach growl with hunger.

"You actually came just in time I just finished making a batch of chocolate chip cookies" she said laughing after hearing my stomach. My mom went and placed two cookies on a small plate and poured some coffee from both of us, after placing both on the table she took a seat in-front of me and smiled at me.

"So dear?" she said grabbing my free hand that hadn't just gotten burned from the "fresh-out of the oven" cookies. "How was it like traveling with your father? A business accountant, isn't he? Well, your father was always a smart man." I just stared at her and was about to tell her how everything Jeb had ever told her was a lie, he was not a business accountant, he trained me to be his assassin, he was never really my father, and how many people his real job entitled me to dispose of.

"Traveling with Jeb..I mean dad was amazing I mean you wouldn't believe the things I've seen" I said trying to making it as sincere as I could. "But I needed a break from that life and decided to come back to my roots." I couldn't tell her the truth for a few reasons: would she even believe me and if she did would she ever look at me the same way knowing that I killed people for Jeb?

"Well, you must be exhausted coming from...honey..where are you coming from?"

"Uh..Australia, Jeb..I mean dad was called there on business and I decided to come here." I couldn't believe I picked Australia, really Australia..could I have not picked anywhere less believable?

"Wow Australia that must have been some commute, well why don't you go upstairs to the attic, I turned it into a guest room a few years ago but it can be your room..that is..I mean if your staying for good." I could see it in her eyes, longing filled them, she really wanted me to stay.

"Yea, I'm staying mom, of course I am." I really wanted to stay here, this had been the only place that had come back to mind when I decided to leave Jeb.

"_Yea, I'm staying mom, of course I am..until they find me and I have to move again..I..I won't let them hurt you mom." _I thought.

"I'll see you in the morning dear" she squeezed me hand and got up to kiss me on the cheek. "If you need anything my room is the one two doors down from yours, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks mom goodnight" I said watching her leave.

"I'm..I'm really glad your back Maximum..if I didn't show it before I'm saying it now..I really am glad."

"I'm glad to mom..I really am." After going back to my car and grabbing my duffle bags and hauling them upstairs I sat on the canopy bed and couldn't believe I'd done it, I left and was starting a new life. I changed to my favorite ducky shorts, don't judge, and a black tank-top and placed one butterfly knife in between my mattress, one gun tapped under my bed-side table, a gun in the bathroom, a gun on the other side of my mattress, a butterfly knife in my desk and left my last gun in my suitcase. What? I know I moved back with my mom and all but paranoia still got to me and with my weapons around me I felt safer. Sighing I went to the balcony of my room and stared at the stars, it was days like this I wished I could fly away. Sadly, my train of thought was interrupted when I saw a figure dressed in black climbing the tree that divided my mom's house and the neighboring house. Was it one of Jeb's men? Was it just a average person? Well, there was no way in hell that I was just going to stand there and wait to find out. Grabbing my gun from my suitcase that I hadn't put away yet I jumped from the balcony onto the tree and leaped from branch to branch my last jump causing me to knock the mystery person from their own branch and onto the floor. I landed on top of them, straddling their back since their front was on the floor.

"Answer my questions and I won't lodge a bullet into your head." I said placing the gun on the center of their head.

**That's it for today guys. I actually want to try something though, I've seen other authors do and why not see if it works. I'll update again once I have at least 25 reviews. That sounds reasonable right? So please please review and I'll update soon, the more reviews the sooner I promise.**


	6. Nice ducks

**Yay! I want to make you all cookies or buy you guys something because we have reached my goal of 25 reviews people. So like I promised here is the next chapter in my fic and for those of you who have read my other story "Where is the Exit?" give me like a few days or weeks and I'll have something up. So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I realized that I haven't done this in like a few chapters erg guys I might get in trouble for this so I'm saying it now me no own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV:**

"Answer my questions and I won't lodge a bullet into your head." I said placing the gun on the center of their head. I took the mystery person's no response as said person agreeing to answering my question.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"Msdjkandjaak"

"What? Oh shit sorry" I said letting them raise their head from where, I just realized now that I had been smashing into the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked them once again.

"Are you a-" the mystery person stared to ask me.

"Hey hey hey what did I say?" I said pulling the safety of my gun. "What is your name?"

"Shit, okay jesus Nicholas okay my name is Nicholas." That voice! That freaking voice!

"Velvet voice boy?" I asked getting off of him and trying to pull him up. Velvet voice- I mean Nicholas- got up shaking my hand off him and turning around to face me with a smirk on his face.

"Velvet voice boy", he asked me. "Hmmm...boy really I was thinking more along the lines of man."

"Shut the fu-"

"Max?" I turned around to find my mother in a teal blue night robe and her hair in pure disarray, quickly before she could spot my gun I hid it in the rim of my shorts.

"Mom"

"Mom?" Nicholas asked disbelieving.

"Max what are you doing its probably 2 am and-"

"Actually its probably like 11 pm mom." I said correcting her, sadly it sounded more sarcastic then intended and I could see agitation forming on my mother's face.

"Maximum I don't give a damn what time it is" she said angry. "What are you-" She looked around me and spotted Nicholas behind me.

"Nicholas? What are you doing?" she asked him. "Young man what are you doing out this late. Does your mother know that you are out here?"

"Uh.." I saw Nicholas falter, it seemed he had no answer until he smiled a truly genuine smile and turned to me.

"Actually Ms. Martinez I was meeting our Maximum here for the first time." He turned to my mother and flashed her another smile that probably would have made any girl melt into a puddle of goo. "If you'd like I can give her a tour of the town."

"No thanks I know-" I started to say until I was rudely interrupted by my mother.

"Oh Nicholas that would be wonderful thank you." my mother gushed.

"So tomorrow then?" he asked turning back to me

"No."

"Yes." My mother and I replied in the exact moment but only hers was really heard.

"Well good-night Nicholas. Maximum don't' forget to lock the door dear." my mother said as she retreated back into the house. I turned around when I heard a chuckle from behind me and saw Nicholas was still there. From the light of the moon I could see shaggy dark hair that covered one eye, he was taller than me that was for sure around 6'1 to my 5'9, and there was once again a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him already irritated with the fact I would have to spend a whole day with him tomorrow.

"Well since from the nickname you solely bestowed me with", he said stepping closer to me. "I know you love the sound of my voice, lucky for you, you get to hear it for a whole day." When he ended talking I could feel his hot breath on my face, yea I guess he's never heard of a person bubble.

"Yea well you actually looked like the type to not say much." I said nonchalantly taking a few steps back.

"I don't really." he said mockingly coming towards me as many steps as I took back.

"Then please don't change on my behalf Nicholas." I said dripping sarcasm into every word while taking more steps back until my back reached a wall of my house.

" Fang", he said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"No one really calls me Nicholas my nickname is Fang." he said staring me straight in the eyes as if daring me to laugh.

"Okay then Fang" I said still staring at him in the eyes. "I don't need your help with a tour I can manage on my own, I'm originally from Jersey."

"Hmm Jersey has changed a lot and a girl like you in this remodeled state looks like nothing but a damsel in distress seeking a proper tour by _yours truly._" he said as he placed his arm on the wall leaning into me. "Though I've never seen a damsel in distress with a gun."

"A girl has the right to protect herself doesn't she?" I asked smirking, never missing a beat.

"Yea but that is a big toy for a small girl," he said leaning off the wall and heading for the tree he was originally climbing. "Unlike those shorts." He checked me out shamelessly and I took in that he was staring at me in only shorts and a tank top.

"Nice ducks" he said staring at me one more time before swiftly climbing the tree and entering the window of the attic of his house. I could feel a nice crimson color creeping up to my cheeks and ran inside before I screamed out of frustration.

**-I was going to end it here but am taking CrazyMax13's advice and am trying to make my chapters longer-**

I laid in my bed minutes later dissecting what had just happened, Fang had challenged me and though I never missed a beat in that challenge the end was a fail for me, he beat me and all I could do was stare.

"Ugh, what is this new life doing to me." I said getting up off me bed and beginning to pace. "One day, no a few hours and I already can't keep up with a simple challenge like that." I walked to the balcony again desperate for air and hung my head on my hands on the railing.

"I can't let this life get to me." I said, raising my head and rubbing my temples. I opened my eyes and my jaw literally fell open in shock. In front of me stood a shirtless fang just walking into his room. Okay if anyone asks I never said this but _damn_, Fang definitely has a good body. Six pack, muscled arms and back, plus his face is easy on the eyes, what can I say I couldn't help but lean on the railing more to get a better view. Right when I'm pretty sure I started drooling Fang must have felt my glare and turned around. He walked with that smirk I was ready to smack off his face and opened the doors to his own balcony. He stared at me with one eye brow raised as I composed myself and gave him a death glare and folded my arms across my chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked mockingly referring to himself. I was about to answer when I saw him checking me out again, his eyes lingering on my tan legs and lastly on my chest.

"Like what you see?" I shot back smirking myself this time.

"It's the ducks Maximum," he said. "I love those ducks." I couldn't help but laugh, like really laugh at how bad that sounded. Fang must have realized what had just come out of his mouth because a light shade of pink adorned his face.

"By ducks I do mean I love the length of those shorts", he said his eyes on my legs once more.

"You sexist pig!" I said extending my arm to slap him. "You-" I was going to continue but he had grabbed my arm in mid-slap.

"Let me guess what you were going to say", he said rubbing circles with his thumb on my arm. "You devilishly handsome man with your velvet voice." I yanked my hand back and suddenly wished he was holding my arms again. _"Snap out of it Max" _I told myself.

"Good night Fang" I said walking back into my room. I didn't wait for a reply, the chuckle while closing the balcony doors was enough, jumped into bed. I saw Fang standing out on his balcony for a few minutes longer until he retreated inside.

SNIPER POV:

"You wanted to see me boss?" I asked walking inside Jeb's office.

"Sniper I need you do get rid of someone" Jeb's eyes were full of mischief and evil.

"I need you to kill Maxine" he said staring at me straight in the eyes. "Do this and you'll get the best reward of all. You'll be my partner, my second in command." I couldn't speak he wanted me to get rid of Max?

"Can I count on you?" I just stared at him. "Declining my request would equal serious consequences for you Sniper realize this now." I swallowed the lump in my throat and cleared my throat.

"I'll..yes I'm on it now."

"Excellent."

**Was that good? Was it bad? I don't know I mean I had an idea and I don't think it came out exactly as planned but hey I promised you guys something and here it is. Updates might be less frequent because my break if sadly over and that means more homework and tests to study for. So, you guys no the drill I'm aiming to have a total of 29 or more reviews so only like 4 or more people have to review, but then again all reviews are welcome so please review and tell me if I'm going to fast or to slow. I need the feedback so REVIEW!**


	7. It's not a date

**Hey my mom just left to the mall so I just had to update before she came back. I wrote this in my spanish class while people were reciting their rap about spanish verbs, yes it was an actual assignment...mine kind...well sucked but yea. I would like to thank:**

**Roylpain**

**Swahili**

**Purplefreak111**

**Jace'n'FangLover**

**TheDarkAngelofAwesome (for adding my story to their alert thingy)**

**For understanding why I haven't updated but I will try to update while I study simultaneously..pssh yea I can multi-task. Anyways, if anyone was wondering, though I doubt it, my problems with my friends have not even been anywhere close to resolved so if anyone has any advice please PM me and it will be greatly appreciated. So without further ado, and before my mom comes back here we go and sry if it sucks..**

MAX POV:

"Max" I groaned and rolled over I didn't know the time and I didn't care it was probably to early for me to be awake regardless.

"Max" the voice said again. I felt the voice try and shake me awake, I groaned again and rolled over curling myself and my comforter with me.

"Maximum Ride Martinez if you don't wake up this instant and get dressed for your date I swear-"

"Whoa a date? There is no date" I said sitting up to face the person who was enjoying the impossible task of waking me up.

"Nicholas so nicely offered to give you a tour around-" my mother began.

"Whoa whoa whoa first of all it's not a date it's,using your own words, a tour that he offered to give and second I don't need it. Why does everyone seen to forget that I'm originally from New jersey? Why would I get lost in a place i grew up in?" My mom pursed her lips and stared at me with upset and disappointed eyes.

"Maximum give him a try he's offering a nice gesture so then-"

"Mom are you trying to hook me up with the neighbor boy?" I asked disbelievingly.

"What I-Max I would never it's thi-this is the end of this conversation young lady you w-will get up right now and get ready for the da-t-tour" my Mom stammered giving it all away. I glared at her as she retreated from my room. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't I continuously heard my mothers voice saying to give Fang a try and that his gesture was a nice one and to take it.

"Fine she wants me to go on a tour so bad than I'll give myself a tour" I said getting up. I took a quick shower an got dressed with a blue shirt that read "Sarcasm is the Best Thing Ever" ripped jeans and my converse.

"Max" my mom yelled from downstairs "are you ready Nicholas will probably be here In a few."

"Shit" I thought there was no way that I could leave my house through the front door without my mom seeing me and noticing I wasn't leaving with Fang. I walked over to my balcony and peered outside only to see Fang's balcony door closed and the curtains covering them, acting quickly I grabbed a butterfly knife and climbed down the tree and sprinted down the street.

"Max the first day with your mother and you're already sneaking out of the house" the voice said. I'm pretty sure if the voice looked like anyone he would look like a miniature Jeb shaking his head reprimanding me for leaving.

"Whoa voice it's about time you grace me with your presence" I said adding sarcasm to every word. " tell me why is it you never show up when I actually need you?"

"Max is this how you want to start your first day at a normal life by sneaking out just because you don't want to go on a date with fang?" the voice asked.

"Why does everyone swear this was a date?" I asked angrily. By then I had started walking and a women with a toddler stared at me in fear while her toddler pointed at me and laughed.

"Crazy lady crazy lady" the toddler chanted.

"Come on Jason" she said hauling her kid away.

"Shit did I scream out loud voice?" I asked.

"Your dong it again" the voice said in a monotonous way.

"What?" I yelled. Two boys walking by me turned to look at me one was tall and slender with spiky blond hair and eyes blue like he ocean, the one next to him was like a miniature version of him.

"I didn't say anything" the older one said looking at me in confusion but then began to check me out with no shame. "but since you did yell at me so rudely you could make it up to me by giving your name and number." I raised my eyebrow at him a s started laugh.

"Thad a good one I actually almost believed that you were serious" I said walking away. I heard the younger one starting to laugh.

"Owned man you just got owned."

"Shut up man" the older one said. "come one we have to get to Fang's house." I stopped mid step.

"Did he just say Fang?" I thought. I turned around but the blond boy and his mini me were already around the corner.

FANG POV: (this is the first time I do this so if it sucks sorry)

I glared at myself I the mirror one more time and had to say if I cared about looks I would have to say I looked good. I walked towards my door grabbing my leather jacket before leaving my house.I walked the few feet to Max's house and stood there doing a quick breath and pit check.

" Pit and breath check Fang what is this girl doing to you" I thought. "get it together man you just met her." Snapping out of it I touched the doorbell twice and waited.

"Max! Max! Nicholas is here" I heard Mrs. Martinez screaming from inside. "Maximum Ride Martinez get your butt down here right this instant young lady. Mmmmaaaaxxx."

**Did it suck? Was it good? Did you like Fang's POV. I love that people review my story but I want more critic besides just the same plain "update please" tell me something my faithful readers and if you have ideas they will also be greatly appreciated. So, give me ideas, give me critics and the only way to do that is to press that pretty review button in the bottom so do it...now...please...the more I get the faster I will try to sneak in an update :)**


	8. No Feelings

**I'M BACCK! And hopefully for good this time. Okay first thing is first: We made it to 50 people! 50 reviews! I'm so happy and I love everyone who is reading this story and that means you, yea you that person looking at this from your seat right now. *Sigh* now that that is out of the way. I need to give some shout outs: ****Purplefreak111****: I love PMing with you and people should definitely go and read your stories**

**Moon Agent****: I will definitely take you up on your offer to help write and hitman or fighting scenes, I am so happy that I found someone to help because I don't know how well I'll do with those types of scenes but we shall see**

**Xx-Twitch-Xx**** and ****Iceytaste****: You guys gave me constructive criticism which is actually what I wanted so thank you so much**

**Readsalot98****: Your right if I want a good story I do have to actually write one and so I will try my best to update frequently**

**Royalpain****: You have given me awesome advice with my friend issues and I want to say thank you soooo much!**

**Okay if I missed anyone who helped me in any way or did anything else that deserves a shout out I will try and say something next time and this is little note has been going on for to long soo..**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to prove I don't own this wonderful franchise that is Maximum Ride?**

MAX POV:

Okay, remember how I said I was from Jersey, so that means I pretty much know my way around? Yea, that dat-uh tour with Fang doesn't sound so bad right now. I walked down the street trying to keep my cool as I desperately searched from something remotely familiar from my childhood. A street? A building? Anything?

"Admit it, your lost," the voice said mockingly. "Kinda wish you were on that date, don't you?" I sighed in annoyance, this mocking one way conversation had been going on for about ten blocks now and I was ready to scream, I was done caring about being called a "crazy lady" anymore as I let a cry of frustration and rounded another corner.

"I don't need Fang and his stupid velvet voice." I muttered as I continued my search for something familiar.

FANG POV:

I was waiting for Max or someone to open the door when realization hit me square in the face. Did I really think Max would settle down and agree to just come on this date with me? Wait-uh scratch that- did I really think Max would settle down and agree to just come on this tour with me? That's all it is a tour, nothing more nothing less.

"Oh, hello Nicholas", Dr. Martinez said answering the door sounding like a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"Good Morning, Dr. Martinez", I said giving her a small smile. "Is Max ready to go on our uh tour?" Her face faltered for a second and reviled that something was wrong.

"Uh oh um Max can't go with you today on your um tour" she said not sounding so sure. "She's uh sick! Yes, very sick must have been when she was out last night talking to you, you know the effect the weather has on some people."

"Uh well if-" I began.

"No, no it's perfectly fine I'll tell her you came bye bye Nicholas." she said closing the door without another word. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Hey my man," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and realized it was Iggy, we've been friends since like kindergarten and shockingly enough have put up with his perverted jokes and comments all these years.

"Sup Ig," I said. "Gaz." I ruffled Gazzy's hair messing it up just for the hell of it.

"Stop Fang," he said playfully retreating from my touch. "Guess what?"

"Um what, I guess?" I said realizing what I said didn't make much sense. Gazzy didn't seem to notice much because he continued as if nothing.

"We met this girl and she totally owned Iggy", he said bursting out in laughter.

"In my defense," Iggy said. "I didn't bring out my full proof come-ons, and I wasn't feeling my full potential of awesomeness today, so.." I started to chuckle and then stopped mid-way.

"Wait, you met a girl?"

"Don't sound to surprised Fangy-boy," Ig said. "I'm what some girls call-"

"What did she look like?" I asked. It had to be Max, I didn't know how I knew that, but I knew it was her.

"Why do you care?" Ig asked. I got frustrated all of a sudden and grabbed Ig by the shirt and gave him my best glare.

"What. Did. She. Look. Like?" I asked.

"Uh she was hot as hell, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an attitude that said she could beat the crap out of you," Ig said. "Oh and she was talking to herself, screaming actually." It was Max! Again how do I know this?

"Where did you last see her?" I asked, releasing Iggy.

"Dude look at my shirt now, it was all nicely ironed and now-"

"Where did you last see her?" I said grabbing Iggy's shirt once more.

"Dude chill" Ig said maneuvering himself out of my grasp. "Lincoln Street. Me and Gaz saw her going up McGrove towards the small little shops." I muttered a thanks and ran off, hearing Iggy and Gaz screaming at me and then their running footsteps right behind.

"Why am I worrying about this girl so much." I thought as I rounded the corner.

SNIPER POV:

I stared at the same blank walls that I always stared at coming home. I lived in a shitty apartment not to far from "work", the walls were pure white and I barely had furniture. With a job like this you could never become to attached to anything incase you ever had to say goodbye to it all. I stared at the small duffle bag in front of me stuffed with some clothes, deodorant, and other necessities. On my bed also sat my pride and joys, my guns. First I had a browning 9mm Hi-Power semi-automatic and 9x 19mm Grandpowder K100, Slovak semi-automatic. I know what your thinking with a name like Sniper, why not have a sniper. Well, to kill your crappy joke, I do it's in my trunk right now. I picked up my 9mm and couldn't help but think of Max.

"Man up Sniper", I thought to myself. "Just get rid of her like everyone else you've had to in the past. She's no different." I tried to make myself believe that but I couldn't help but envision Max's chocolate eyes that were warm and beautiful when she was happy, smiling; but intense and on fire when she was pissed. I couldn't help but envision how feisty she was and how I rather enjoyed our constant bickering.

"No." I said sternly to myself. "No feelings. Just work." I placed my guns in my bag, zipped it shut and headed for the door.

"No feelings." I said as I slammed the door and began my hunt for Max.

**Sooo? What do you think? Do you know how you can tell me? By clicking that little review button on the bottom and writing a review. Please let's try to get a good 5 or 6 reviews, what the hell maybe more please. REVIEW!**


End file.
